fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Fievel in Trouble (version 2)
An hour later, the female Happy Tree Friends had just now arrived at Narissa's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Gunsmoke Gary on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Gunsmoke Gary patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Petunia peeked out to see him leaving. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Old Blind Joe, who didn't notice them. Old Blind Joe was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Female Happy Tree Friends then went in a different direction, but then ran into Peewee Pete, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the thugs dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Narissa succeeded on her curse. Then the female Happy Tree Friends noticed Narissa was sitting on her throne, petting Fidget's back. "What a pity Prince Fievel can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Narissa said to Fidget. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Fidget. Then Narissa got up as she and Fidget walked off to the dungeon as the female Happy Tree Friends quietly followed them. Soon, Narissa reached the door to Fievel's cell and unlocked it, and she and Fidget went inside. Fievel was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Narissa coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Narissa approached the Russian boy mouse. "Oh come now, Prince Fievel. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Narissa. At the same time, the female Happy Tree Friends appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Narissa used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Olivia was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Eric's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Olivia Flaversham. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same Scottish girl mouse, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent chocolates in her eyes, fur the color of the warmest, softest sand at the beach. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Narissa, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Fievel as an old Russian boy mouse leaving Narissa's castle. But yet, Narissa's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Narissa. Then Fievel angrily tried to get at Narissa, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Narissa just laughed evilly. Flaky charged toward Narissa in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the porcupine was held back by Petunia. Fidget then noticed that Flaky was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the peg-legged bat, looking around. But didn't see the hidden Happy Tree Friends. "It must be my imagination." Fidget shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Narissa, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Fidget began to leave. But before they did, Narissa stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Fievel's cell. Outside, Narissa locked the door and turned to Fidget. "For the first time in five years, I shall sleep well." said the evil queen. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Fidget replied. As Narissa and Fidget walked away, Fidget suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the bat. Petunia peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Narissa going to her chamber to sleep. Then the female Happy Tree Friends moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Petunia said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Giggles started zapping Fievel's chains as Flaky worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Fievel was free, he started to move, but Petunia stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Fievel," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Petunia's wand, a shining red shield appeared in Fievel's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Fievel's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Petunia. Then she, Giggles, Flaky, and Fievel began to make their way outside the cell, but Fidget was waiting for them. When they got out, Fidget screamed, "Kill that Russian boy mouse and those three female Happy Tree Friends! ATTACK!!!" Then he flew off. The female Happy Tree Friends and Fievel started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Fidget had brought the thugs downstairs as they charged at Fievel. Fievel and the Female Happy Tree Friends ran in the other direction. At a window, Fievel fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Fievel then jumped out the window with the female Happy Tree Friends following him. Spyro was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Fievel! Over here!" yelled Spyro. Fievel immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Spyro, as Fievel climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to fly!" said Fievel. Then Walker, Gunsmoke Gary, Snotty Sam, Terry, and Thomas from above dropped large rocks down at him. Petunia cried, "Fievel, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, and Peewee Pete pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the Russian boy mouse. Once again, Petunia intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Fievel and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, Jack, Jerry, George, Chris, and Butch poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Petunia turned the oil into a rainbow. Fidget then started to fly towards Narissa's tower to wake his master. "Narissa! Narissa, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Fidget was followed by Flaky when she noticed. Flaky tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Fidget, turning the peg-legged bat into stone just outside Narissa's door. "That'll teach you!" said Flaky. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Narissa had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Narissa. Then she turned to Fidget and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Fidget had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Fievel, Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, and Spyro escaping. "No! No!" said Narissa. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs